Impuro
by Cora Felix
Summary: E se quando você mais precisasse de auto-controle seu corpo te traísse?


**Título: **Impuro

**Shipper:** Scabior e Hermione

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Idk.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Scabior seria Ministro da Magia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Essa fic é um presente para a Xuxu, que apoia o ship estranho. Aliás, ela tem a loucura de apoiar tudo o que eu penso em fazer. Xuxu, pra ti.

* * *

**Impuro**

- Tire suas mãos de mim!

Hermione puxava seu braço com força e sua pele já estava protestando. Os dedos ásperos do snatcher a apertavam fortemente enquanto a conduzia entre árvores da Floresta de Deão. Lágrimas riscavam seu rosto pálido e suas pernas tremiam, temendo que ele pudesse fazer algo com ela ali mesmo.

Ela se xingava mentalmente a cada passo dado, olhando para trás. A lona da barraca já não estava visível e ela sabia que com a floresta densa, nada adiantaria se ela gritasse. Aparatar estava fora de cogitação, mesmo que fugisse no momento, achar Rony e Harry novamente seria algo praticamente impossível.

Hermione havia se afastado do campo protetor sem perceber, seus pensamentos vagando entre os pais sem memórias e a guerra que nunca acabava. O peito doendo à medida que ela se lembrava do passado, quando Hogwarts ainda era um lugar seguro, quando seus pais ainda a reconheciam, quando Dumbledore ainda era vivo. No momento em que parou, escutou passos vindos de trás, achou que era um dos meninos, mas quando se virou e fitou a barraca longe demais, sabia que algo estava errado. Como poderia ter sido tão burra?

E a pessoa responsável pelos seus gritos agora a puxava com mais força. Ela pôde ver uma luz fraca cortar a escuridão da floresta e seu corpo tremeu ligeiramente quando viu o snatcher diminuir os passos. Ela estava ofegante quando os dois chegaram ao destino. Uma fogueira estava acesa com mágica, as chamas azuis dançavam por cima de uma varinha que estava flutuando, iluminando o ambiente e revelando seis barracas, cada uma em uma distância de dez metros uma da outra.

O snatcher parou e pigarreou. Dois homens que estavam conversando se viraram bruscamente para o companheiro e sorriram ao ver quem ele trazia.

- Mais uma?

Um snatcher de estatura baixa perguntou e o homem que segurava Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, aumentando o aperto no seu braço quando ela puxou-o mais uma vez. O homem baixo aproximou-se da garota, tinha a varinha em mãos. Ela ficou estática, rezando a Merlin que quando Rony e Harry percebessem que ela não estava onde deveria estar, não a procurassem.

Já bastava uma ser capturada por snatchers.

O homem parou de frente para ela e apontou a varinha para o rosto da garota, iluminando-o. Ele a analisava, correndo os olhos por cada pedaço de pele. Ela lembrou-se de um homem muçulmano analisando sua futura mulher como se fosse uma mercadoria.

- Qual é o seu nome, menina?

- Penélope Clearwater.

Hermione respondeu o primeiro nome que veio à sua mente. Ela nem se lembrava de onde havia o escutado, mas decididamente não ia se preocupar com isso quando se tinha três snatchers a cercando. O homem mais baixo olhou para seu companheiro e esse deu de ombros. Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça.

- Chame Scabior. Não sei todas as malditas famílias de cor!

O homem parecia impaciente e o nome 'Scabior' soou familiar aos ouvidos de Hermione. O companheiro do homem virou-se rapidamente e correu em direção à primeira barraca à esquerda, a mais afastada de todas. Ela esperava ansiosa, mas o homem voltou sozinho.

- Scabior não está. Saiu com Greyback e os outros para capturar mais alguns.

O estômago de Hermione embrulhou. Como alguém conseguia ser tão indiferente com as pessoas? Tratando trouxas como se fossem montes de lixos e mercadorias, trocando-os por galeões como se a vida das pessoas valesse apenas alguns. Ela travou o maxilar quando os snatchers olharam para o homem que a segurava.

- O que vamos fazer com ela enquanto isso?

O homem empurrou Hermione para a dupla e ela quase caiu. Os dois a puxaram pelo cabelo e ela gritou.

- Fique para você. Eu não aguento mais uma sangue-ruim histérica.

O snatcher a empurrou novamente, ela xingou algo alto e se arrependeu no mesmo momento. O homem baixo sacou a varinha e lançou uma maldição Cruciatus direto em seu peito. Ela caiu, gritando de dor, seu rosto se sujando com a terra misturada com neve. Parecia que facas entravam e saíam, destruindo tudo o que estava dentro do seu corpo. Ela chorou e rezou a Merlin que aquela dor parasse.

Mesmo que seu cérebro só pensasse na dor excruciante, ela conseguiu escutar as risadas dos homens, como se eles estivessem se divertindo com a tortura. Eles _estavam_ se divertindo com a tortura. O homem suspendeu a varinha e a dor foi embora no mesmo segundo, deixando Hermione arfando. Um snatcher caminhou até ela e pegou seu cabelo, puxando-a para cima para fazê-la se levantar. As pernas dela tremiam quando ela se levantou e ela segurava as lágrimas fortemente, determinada a não demonstrar sinal de fraqueza.

- Coloque essa imunda na barraca de Scabior, eu não quero nenhuma sangue-ruim perto de mim.

O snatcher concordou com o homem baixo e pegou o braço de Hermione com força, a puxando para o lado esquerdo, onde a barraca mais afastada estava. Ela olhou para as chamas azuis, os homens voltaram a se sentar perto da varinha e começaram a conversar como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido.

O local onde a barraca estava era mais escuro. A barraca era pequena por fora, a lona negra combinava com tudo que estava à sua volta, incluindo os homens e suas almas. O snatcher apontou a varinha para ela e gesticulou com a cabeça para que ela entrasse. Hermione não objetou, entrou vagarosamente pelo buraco da lona e se virou para trás quando o buraco se selou sozinho magicamente. Claro que ela sabia que mesmo que estivesse em uma barraca frágil de lona, e mesmo que ela quisesse sair, ela não conseguiria. Resolveu tentar mesmo assim, enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar sua varinha e gemeu quando percebeu que o pedaço de madeira não estava onde deveria estar. Ela perdera a varinha no meio da perseguição. Será que havia deixado na barraca? Perdido no meio da floresta? Se Hermione pudesse escolher uma opção, preferia ter deixado a varinha na barraca, perto de Rony e Harry.

Como eles estariam agora? Na certa preocupados com ela. Mas será que eles seriam tolos a ponto de parar a procura das Horcruxes para começar a procurar por ela? Hermione rezou a Merlin para que ele enfiasse um pouco de sensatez na cabeça dos amigos. Eles não poderiam fazer isso. O lugar onde ela estava era perigoso demais, e se os snatchers conseguissem pegar Harry, não demoraria muito para eles perceberem que estavam com o Trio de Ouro nas mãos. E a palavra 'ouro' era algo bem interessante para os snatchers. Quanto ela valeria? Na certa muito mais do que qualquer mestiço ou trouxa que eles já pegaram.

Hermione estremeceu com esse pensamento e pela primeira vez correu os olhos pela barraca, analisando tudo o que havia dentro do aposento. Era grande, possuía uma cozinha parecida com a cozinha da barraca em que ela ficara no quarto ano, quando foi para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Havia uma mesa baixa e redonda, onde alguns pergaminhos estavam jogados de qualquer maneira, como se o dono da barraca tivesse saído às pressas.

Quem era Scabior? Ela sabia que ele era o responsável pelas capturas, como se comandasse os snatchers, ou não estaria em sua barraca. Engoliu em seco quando se deu conta de que a qualquer momento ela estaria na presença do homem, para ele decidir o que faria com ela.

Os olhos voltaram a analisar o interior da barraca. Uma cama larga de casal ficava mais ao fundo, com apenas um criado mudo ao lado, que estava cheio de potes. Mesmo que a curiosidade fosse muita, Hermione ficou receosa em descobrir o conteúdo dos frascos. Poderia ser algo perigoso, e sem a varinha ela seria presa fácil.

Sentou-se em um sofá puído que estava perto da mesinha, semicerrando os olhos para tentar enxergar algo que poderia ter perdido, um objeto cortante, um meio de fugir quando tivesse uma chance. Mas tudo ali era escuro. O interior de barraca era iluminado apenas por algumas velas que flutuavam em volta da lona. Os pergaminhos amassados chamaram mais uma vez sua atenção, Hermione se esticou até a mesa de centro e começou a observar cada um deles.

Havia anotações feitas de qualquer maneira com letras masculinas, mapas rabiscados, bilhetes amassados. Ela pegou os pergaminhos e um anexo caiu em seu colo, chamando sua atenção. Ela fitou a lista de nomes que estava à sua frente. As escalas de sangue e o prêmio por cada pessoa capturada. O estômago dela embrulhou quando viu seu próprio nome junto ao de Harry e Rony no topo da lista, com a recompensa mais polpuda.

- Nunca lhe ensinaram que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros?

A voz arrastada chegou aos ouvidos de Hermione e ela ficou imóvel no sofá, as mãos ainda segurando com força o pergaminho. Ela ouviu uma risada abafada do seu lado direito, perto da entrada da barraca. Respirou fundo, tomando a coragem necessária para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ela se virou lentamente para trás e se surpreendeu com o que viu. O snatcher que agora sorria maliciosamente para ela era o mesmo que ela havia visto dias atrás na floresta. O mesmo que havia sentido seu cheiro. Hermione lembrava-se bem do rosto do homem, olhos azuis profundos, cabelos desgrenhados, roupas esfarrapadas. Olhando cada parte individualmente, ele era estranho, mas o quadro completo não era de assustar.

Pelo contrário, o maldito snatcher conseguia ser atraente.

Ela focava sua atenção no cachecol rosa que estava enrolado de qualquer maneira no pescoço dele. Ela reconheceu seu cachecol, mas tentou demonstrar indiferença. Ele começou a andar em direção à garota calmamente, parando exatamente à sua frente. Hermione tentou não olhar para a parte do homem que estava à altura dos seus olhos. Levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo diretamente.

- E você é?

- Penélope Clearwater.

Ela repetiu o nome que havia falado para os snatchers, os olhos firmes não demonstrando pânico, as mãos apertaram um pouco mais fortemente o pergaminho que continha a lista. O gesto não passou despercebido aos olhos de Scabior, e Hermione mordeu a língua quando ele agachou em frente a ela.

Ele sorriu e pegou os pergaminhos das mãos dela, jogando-os novamente na mesa de centro. Ele passou os olhos rapidamente no pergaminho que continha a lista e voltou a olhar para Hermione, desconfiado.

- Clearwater?

Ela acenou um pouco exageradamente e Scabior voltou a sorrir, aproximando-se da garota. Sua mão suja pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela. Ele enterrou seu nariz no cabelo sedoso dela e respirou fundo, fazendo um arrepio de medo tomar o corpo dela. Ele não era tolo a ponto de acreditar no nome que ela havia dado.

Ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, mas não se afastou, ficando perto de Hermione. _Bem perto_. Ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele batendo no seu rosto e o cheiro peculiar do homem, uma mistura de terra com tabaco. Os lábios dela tremeram para responder algo, mas o snatcher foi mais rápido.

- Você é Hermione Granger.

O coração dela disparou em um segundo, fazendo seu corpo tremer ligeiramente, o efeito da adrenalina já dando o primeiro sinal. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas depois fechou, resolvendo que nada adiantaria, apenas com um olhar, Scabior já sabia que ela realmente era Hermione Granger.

O snatcher se levantou e a olhou brevemente. Hermione se levantou também, as pernas tremendo ligeiramente, o coração ainda palpitando, gritando para ela sobre o perigo que ela estava correndo no momento.

- E você vai fazer o que em relação a isso? Não conte comigo para nada...

Ela perguntou trancando o maxilar, a raiva escapando em cada palavra. Scabior não conseguiria nada dela. Preferia morrer a ter que falar onde Harry e Rony estavam. Se dependesse dela, nenhum galeão iria entrar no bolso de nenhum maldito snatcher. Ela esperou a reação dele pacientemente, mas ainda assim temendo o que ele poderia fazer. Scabior apenas sorriu, as pequenas rugas de expressão aparecendo levemente nos cantos dos olhos. Ele pousou o dedo áspero no queixo de Hermione e se aproximou mais uma vez, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar com o gesto rápido e repentino.

- Eu não vou fazer nada em relação a isso... mas se me der o que eu quero, posso dar a você sua liberdade.

As engrenagens do cérebro de Hermione começaram a trabalhar. O que ele queria? Na certa a localização exata de Harry... ela poderia falar um lugar qualquer, conhecia a floresta o suficiente para saber onde os meninos não poderiam acampar. Se ele desse um voto de confiança para ela, ela poderia escapar antes que os snatchers chegassem ao local. Mas ao olhar para ele, soube perfeitamente que ele _nunca_ lhe daria um voto de confiança.

- O que você quer? Já disse que não vou te falar nada.

Scabior sorriu para a garota, mas ficou sério na mesma velocidade. Suas mãos grandes e sujas capturaram a cintura dela e ele a puxou para seu corpo. Hermione assustou-se com o gesto do snatcher, ela o olhou desafiadoramente, mantendo-se o mais distante possível dele, mesmo que seus seios estivessem colados no peito dele.

- Eu não quero que você fale nada, lindeza. Apenas faça o que eu digo...

Ele a apertou mais um pouco e Hermione sentiu o cheiro de perigo mesclado ao cheiro de terra com tabaco. A excitação do snatcher era evidente, e seu coração se sobressaltou quando as mãos ásperas dele saíram de sua cintura, percorrendo suas costas e parando na sua nuca. Ela tentou conter um arrepio no seu corpo quando ele se aproximou.

- Aliás, você me faria um grande favor se ficasse calada...

Scabior começou a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço da garota, os lábios secos e decididos indo em direção ao ouvido dela, ele parou quando chegou perto do cabelo dela, inalando mais uma vez o aroma de baunilha de Hermione, um pequeno murmúrio rouco e masculino saindo de seus lábios.

Ela fechou os olhos ao escutá-lo, e suas pernas fraquejaram um pouco. Vários pensamentos assaltavam sua mente e ela podia até escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando com dificuldade devido à sobrecarga.

Mas quando Scabior a olhou nos olhos, ela ficou estática, seu cérebro parou, como se tivessem jogado um véu sobre ele. Os olhos dela automaticamente pararam na boca dele, temendo que ela se aproximasse mais e Hermione perdesse a noção do que estava fazendo. Ela continuou imóvel e o olhou nos olhos riscados de lápis preto.

Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar contra o pedido do snatcher, ele a puxou pela nuca e cobriu seus lábios macios com os lábios secos dele, enquanto afundava os dedos no cabelo dela. Ela continuou estática, parte do seu corpo querendo corresponder ao beijo, mas sua consciência gritando que era algo errado.

Afinal, ele era um snatcher, um caçador de recompensas, um homem que a procurava e não pensaria duas vezes antes de entregá-la nas mãos de Comensais da Morte. E ele era... quente.

Hermione gemeu quando a língua de Scabior entrou na pequena abertura de sua boca, procurando a língua dela. Ele a apertou mais forte, o volume da sua calça prensando parte do abdômen da bruxa.

Era isso que ele queria? Hermione lhe daria um beijo de bom grado se ele desse sua liberdade, era um preço a se pagar... e barato. Desligou parte da sua consciência que insistia em atrapalhar e resolveu jogar o jogo do snatcher. Suas mãos correram pelos braços de Scabior, sentindo o atrito com o couro do casaco e foram em direção ao seu pescoço, o puxando de encontro ao seu rosto e aprofundando o beijo.

Não era ruim e asqueroso como Hermione achou que seria, pelo contrário, se o homem que a beijava não fosse um filho da puta registrado, ela poderia apreciar o contato. Ele era vil, cada toque em seu corpo era masculino e um pouco rude, como se o snatcher estivesse esperado por muito tempo para fazer isso.

Hermione gemeu ao concluir seu pensamento. Ela nunca havia se sentido desejada dessa forma, e estava apreciando isso em um momento de vaidade egoísta. De repente Scabior separou-se dela, afastando-se ligeiramente e a olhando nos olhos, o rubor no rosto dela era visível até mesmo com a iluminação fraca da barraca e ele sorriu ao constatar que ele poderia conseguir tudo o que queria se a manipulasse.

- Mudei de ideia...

Ela ficou em alerta com a frase de dele, mas o snatcher apenas plantou seus dedos no colo da garota, começando a empurrá-la em direção a um canto específico da barraca. Ela não objetou, temendo que ele pudesse lhe machucar. Querendo ou não, o lugar em que estava não era agradável como Hogwarts ou A Toca. E as pessoas não eram confiáveis como os colegas de sua casa.

- Você pode gemer igual gemeu. E pode abrir a boca apenas para falar o meu nome...

Hermione travou seu maxilar para impedir a enxurrada de palavrões que queria sair de sua boca. Ela sentiu algo duro bater atrás de sua perna e com um leve empurrão por parte do homem, caiu em um colchão surpreendentemente macio. Scabior sorriu ao ver o rosto assustado dela, e subiu na cama também, ficando em cima dela, as pernas em cada lado do seu corpo frágil.

Ela encolheu-se e tremeu ligeiramente quando entendeu as reais intenções dele. Mas ele não iria ter o que queria. Ele a olhou nos olhos, algumas mechas do cabelo negro saindo da trança mal feita e caindo em seu rosto, formando um quadro atraente. Hermione teria que ter cuidado se quisesse manter sua decisão.

- Achou que seria apenas aquilo?

Scabior mencionou o beijo como se esse fosse uma parcela mínima do pagamento, algo insignificante. Ela tentou se desvencilhar de onde estava, mas ele deitou-se por cima dela, tomando seus lábios agora mais vagarosamente, como se estivesse apreciando o toque pela primeira vez.

O corpo dela estava cansado demais, mas ele parecia ter vida própria quando ela sentiu os lábios do snatcher nos seus, a língua pedindo permissão para explorar sua boca pela segunda vez, e ela resolveu ceder, tentando ignorar que era ele a beijando.

As mãos fortes do snatcher a seguravam pela cintura, mas foram descendo à medida que o beijo ficava mais quente e voraz. Hermione sentiu o membro duro de Scabior a pressionar, mas não conseguiu tomar nenhuma atitude, ele agora trilhava beijos pelo seu pescoço, e mordia algumas partes sem pedir permissão e sem se importar se estava causando-lhe dor.

Ele parou brevemente e começou a retirar o cachecol rosa do pescoço, jogando-o no chão da barraca, as mãos sujas começaram a desabotoar os botões da camisa surrada, abrindo-a e revelando um físico que fez Hermione arfar. Ela não estava preparada para isso, nunca poderia imaginar que por debaixo das roupas esfarrapadas e imundas, tinha um homem com um tórax não muito forte, mas delineado. As linhas ao lado do quadril marcavam um caminho que ela temia ver, mas que Scabior já revelava enquanto desabotoava a calça de couro de dragão e descia a peça de roupa.

Ela virou o rosto e focou-se na chama de uma vela que flutuava ao lado da cama, deixando seu rosto iluminado parcialmente. Scabior podia ver os lábios rosados da garota mesmo com a luz fraca, e isso só fez seu membro endurecer ainda mais, tornando-se algo doloroso. Seu rosto era o retrato perfeito da inocência, mas ela tinha uma determinação que fazia o snatcher ficar intrigado e fascinado.

Ele empurrou as roupas para o chão, ficando completamente nu em frente a ela. Ela se negava a olhar para o corpo dele e isso fez com que Scabior sentisse o cheiro de desafio, o cheiro que ele mais gostava depois do cheiro de baunilha dela.

As mãos masculinas subiram pelas pernas dela, sentindo a textura da calça jeans, chegando aos botões. Quando Hermione sentiu que a calça ficara larga, finalmente olhou para o snatcher, diretamente nos olhos, evitando olhar para seu corpo, os lábios tremeram e os olhos foram embaçados por lágrimas contidas.

- Não... por favor...

Scabior sorriu, mostrando para a garota que por mais que ela lhe pedisse, não ia adiantar. Ele a queria. E quando ele desejava algo, fazia de tudo para conseguir. E ele sabia que não precisaria lutar muito para ter o que queria. Ela estava indefesa e era sua prisioneira. Alguns beijos e estímulos nos lugares certos e a garota estaria implorando para ser possuída por ele.

Ele puxou a calça jeans dela e ela ficou estática. As pernas pálidas contrastando com sua roupa íntima preta e simples, inocente igual a ela. Scabior sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olhando seu rosto, os olhos estavam fechados, como se com esse gesto ela pudesse não viver o que estava vivendo.

Seus dedos ásperos trilharam carinhos pela pele fina da coxa feminina, ela tremeu quando ele se aproximou da virilha, correndo o dedo médio pelo pedaço de pano, fazendo um gemido contido sair da boca dela.

Hermione não queria aquilo, ela não queria sentir nada, mas infelizmente ela tinha tato o suficiente para sentir o que o dedo dele estava fazendo em seu corpo. Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, mas ao sentir sua calcinha ser colocada para o lado, fechou as pernas e olhou o snatcher nos olhos. Ele carregava um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

- Não.

Ela falou com convicção, a raiva e o medo mesclando-se com a palavra única que saía de sua boca.

- Não quer sua liberdade?

- Sim. Te dou qualquer coisa, mas não isso que você quer. Eu tenho joias em Gringotes.

Um blefe. Um blefe ridículo para dizer a um snatcher, mas Hermione sabia que esse era o ponto fraco de homens da espécie dele, mas parecia que não era o ponto mais fraco dele. Scabior apenas se aproximou, colocando a boca muito perto do seu ouvido.

- Pode me dizer onde Potter está?

- Nunca.

Ele riu, sua mão fez força para que as pernas de Hermione abrissem, colocando novamente a calcinha para o lado e introduzindo o dedo médio dentro do sexo dela. Scabior gemeu ao sentir sua lubrificação, gritando para ele que seu trabalho não estava sendo ignorado pelo corpo feminino. Ela tentou conter a respiração que começava a aumentar gradativamente enquanto ele fazia os movimentos certos dentro dela.

O dedo dele a abandonou e ele pegou o pulso fino e frágil dela, puxando a mão dela em direção ao seu membro para que ela pudesse tocá-lo. Hermione fez cara de nojo, e isso só fez a raiva de Scabior aumentar enquanto sua paciência diminuía.

Então a sangue-ruim tinha nojo do seu corpo?

Ele sentou-se no colchão e Hermione se assustou ao ver que ele parecia um pouco violento em seus gestos. Ela tentou sair da cama rapidamente, um pensamento tolo de que poderia fugir do inferno que estava apenas se conseguisse chegar à entrada da barraca. Scabior puxou os cabelos dela com força e Hermione gritou. Ela se debateu para sair do aperto dele, os braços fizeram contato com os frascos de vidro no criado mudo, derrubando todos, um barulho estridente cortou o silêncio da barraca.

Ele a puxou para seu corpo, o cheiro de baunilha ficando mais forte. Puxou a blusa dela, fazendo os botões se soltarem do pano, relevando o sutiã preto, inocente igual à parte de baixo da lingerie. Scabior pegou os cabelos de Hermione violentamente e forçou sua cabeça a se abaixar.

Uma lágrima riscou o rosto dela quando ela viu o que o snatcher pretendia. Fechou a boca quando essa ficou milimetricamente perto do membro dele. Ele enterrou ainda mais os dedos fortes no cabelo dela, puxando-o e causando-lhe dor.

- Abra se não quiser se machucar.

Machucar? Ele seria capaz disso? Hermione ponderou por segundos, lembrando-se de que ele era um snatcher e um homem excitado. É claro que ele seria capaz disso. Ela abriu a boca relutantemente e tomou o membro dele com os lábios. Ele gemeu ao sentir a boca quente dela em volta do seu membro. Ele puxou o cabelo dela para cima e tornou a empurrar, fazendo o movimento que ela teria que fazer.

Hermione ficou estática ao perceber o que estava fazendo, sentia-se suja demais, sentia vergonha do próprio ato. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo passasse rápido, mas o gemido de prazer do snatcher fez com que seu corpo pegasse fogo, e ela se arrepiou quando ele se contraiu novamente ao sentir os lábios dela um pouco mais fortes.

Ela sentiu os dedos quentes da mão dele passarem pelas suas costas. Hermione nunca havia proporcionado prazer a um homem, e isso era uma experiência nova. De repente ela percebeu o quão excitante era ouvir os gemidos de Scabior. Com um pouco de coragem e uma ousadia crescente, ela correu a língua pela ponta do membro dele e ele puxou ainda mais seus cabelos, os gemidos abafados pela lona da barraca, o corpo contraindo-se novamente e demonstrando que ele estava gostando.

Ela fez movimentos mais rápidos sem que ele precisasse puxar novamente seu cabelo e ele a soltou, deitando-se completamente na cama.

- Boa menina...

Mas depois ela sentiu a mão do snatcher a pegar pelo braço, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo e beijando-a novamente, seu gosto íntimo misturado ao gosto dela. Ela gemeu, entregando-se completamente ao momento, tentando desligar a preocupação constante das consequências que poderia ter depois que acabasse.

Hermione sabia que ela não iria sair daquele lugar enquanto ele não estivesse satisfeito, que mal faria se ela tentasse embarcar na mesma viagem?

Scabior desabotoou o sutiã da garota com um movimento experiente de mãos, fazendo-o cair no colchão. Ele o jogou no chão, e tomou um dos seios rosados dela com a boca, arrancando um gemido de prazer dela. Ela tombou a cabeça para trás, os lábios um pouco inchados, separados em um gesto de desejo e luxúria. Ela caiu no colchão e ele retirou sua calcinha com um movimento brusco.

Pela primeira vez Hermione olhou o corpo de Scabior por inteiro, quando ele se postou em frente a ela. E isso fez com que seu corpo clamasse pelo corpo dele. Ele sorriu quando ela separou as pernas para recebê-lo, lembrando-se de como fora fácil convencê-la de que ela não teria nada a perder no momento.

Ele pegou seu próprio membro e direcionou na entrada dela. Ela fechou os olhos e gritou quando a dor inundou seus sentidos. Scabior preencheu-a por completo, o membro pulsando dentro de seu sexo apertado, seu sexo virgem. Isso só fez com que ele ficasse mais excitado. _O primeiro?_

Ela podia ouvir a respiração pesada e masculina do snatcher. O hálito quente batendo na sua orelha, o cheiro de tabaco impregnado em suas mechas soltas. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele se afastou dela e tornou a encontrá-la, a dor diminuindo gradativamente quando ele estocava lentamente.

Ela pôde sentir o líquido quente escorrer para o colchão e não precisava pensar muito para saber que era o seu sangue. Scabior aumentou a velocidade, penetrando-a agora um pouco mais rudemente, o sangue misturado à lubrificação, facilitando o snatcher deslizar para dentro dela. Hermione enlaçou a cintura dele e suas mãos correram para seu cabelo bagunçado, sentindo a textura seca de seus fios e sua trança mal feita. E isso apenas a excitou ainda mais, a adrenalina correndo livremente pelas suas veias quando ela pensava no que estava fazendo. Era errado. Era sujo. Era delicioso.

Ela enrijeceu quando sentiu uma onda gigantesca de prazer tomando cada músculo presente em seu corpo, fazendo o coração bater freneticamente, a boca salivar, os olhos fecharem-se, como se todas essas sensações fossem programadas para que ela se deliciasse com o prazer que estava sentindo. Ela pôde ouvir a risada abafada do snatcher ao constatar que ela era dele no momento.

O corpo dele travou ao seu, seu membro entrando pela última vez em Hermione enquanto ele mordia seu pescoço e se despejava dentro dela. Dois corações batendo rápido demais para qualquer humano entediado, dois corpos tremendo, suados, sujos. Duas mentes cheias de pensamentos divergentes, mas que chegavam à mesma conclusão.

Eles desejavam um ao outro na mesma intensidade, e nada os impediria de saciarem seus desejos sórdidos e egoístas.

Ele, um snatcher, desejando uma sangue-ruim. Ela, uma foragida, entregando-se a um ladrão de recompensas, seu primeiro homem.

Scabior saiu da garota, deixando-a sozinha na cama enquanto se vestia. Ela permanecia calada, contida. O medo voltando ao seu corpo gradualmente, pensamentos de tortura inundando sua mente. Ela olhou para ele, as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo seu rosto.

- O que vai fazer comigo?

Scabior não respondeu, apenas virou-se para ela enquanto enrolava novamente o cachecol dela em seu pescoço. Ele piscou, sorrindo.

* * *

O lugar era escuro, e mesmo que Hermione tivesse passado boa parte de sua infância acampando com seus pais na Floresta de Deão, ela não reconhecia as árvores com troncos retorcidos, o frio corria por sua pele, a blusa amarrada de qualquer jeito com uma tira de couro, já que o snatcher havia destruído os botões. Scabior sabia exatamente a sua localização, ele andava silenciosamente ao lado dela, mas um pouco afastado, suas mãos estavam cruzadas para trás do corpo, mas ele mantinha os olhos azuis frios cravados no corpo da garota, vigiando cada passo dado.

- Para onde está me levando?

Ela perguntou pela vigésima vez e Scabior revirou os olhos impaciente. Aproximou-se dela e a pegou pela cintura, colocando seu peito nas costas dela, o cheiro de baunilha ficando mais forte quando ele respirou perto de seus cabelos castanhos claros. Ele não falaria nada, apenas a conduziria para o lugar em que estava a levando. Seus passos eram diretos, como se o snatcher conhecesse cada centímetro quadrado da floresta. E conhecia.

Hermione era empurrada de acordo com os passos de Scabior. A respiração quente dele batendo em sua nuca, o cheiro de terra e tabaco misturado ao cheiro primitivo de sexo e suor. Seu corpo já acostumado com o corpo forte do snatcher, seu nariz já acostumado com seu cheiro masculino.

- Fique quieta, já fiz o impossível lhe tirando da barraca sem que alguém visse.

Ele disse e Hermione prendeu a respiração, temendo chamar atenção. Já era mais que óbvio que Scabior era o líder do grupo. Pelo o que ela pôde observar devido às horas de encarceramento, os outros snatchers nunca o contestavam, e isso era um trunfo para a garota. Algo dizia que o que Scabior estava fazendo não seria visto com bons olhos.

Eles continuaram a andar. Ele a abraçando, ela confusa em relação ao que seu corpo estava sentindo, uma mistura venenosa de medo e desejo. Hermione focou sua atenção nas árvores à sua frente, um vento gelado cortando seu rosto, tirando-a dos seus devaneios. Ele andou mais alguns passos e parou, apontou diretamente para o norte.

- Ande mais duzentos metros e os encontrará.

- Como você...

Scabior tampou a boca dela com sua mão grande e forte e a virou para ele. Ele sorria. O cérebro de Hermione trabalhava rapidamente, tentando descobrir como o snatcher sabia a localização exata de seus amigos, mas uma voz dentro de sua mente lhe dizia que ele nunca iria dar tal informação a ela.

Ela olhou para o snatcher e ele se aproximou rapidamente, tomando seus lábios em um gesto de volúpia. Ela não se afastou, entregou-se completamente e sem relutâncias pela primeira vez na noite, sabendo que seu corpo a trairia sempre que ele a tocasse. Os lábios se mexiam em sincronia, as línguas se encontrando em uma dança, explorando cada centímetro da boca um do outro. Scabior prensava seu corpo ao dela, as mãos correndo pela sua cintura, passando pelos ombros e puxando seus cabelos.

Ele terminou o beijo, os lábios relutantes em deixá-la. Sugou o lábio inferior da garota, tendo um último vislumbre do seu sabor, que combinava perfeitamente com seu aroma de baunilha. Hermione gemeu quando ele descolou o corpo do seu, mas o snatcher manteve a mão em seus cabelos.

- Vai mesmo me soltar?

- Ah, lindeza... se você soubesse _como_ é divertido lhe caçar...

As palavras dele fizeram um arrepio forte percorrer todo o corpo de Hermione, e ela ficou se perguntando o motivo disso, as respostas passeando entre medo, excitação e expectativa. Ou poderia apenas ser seu sotaque a chamando de _lindeza_, combinando com sua voz rouca, seu sorriso maldoso.

- Você tem quatro dias.

Com isso, empurrou-a para frente, as árvores dificultando sua caminhada até o local. A floresta era fechada, Hermione tropeçava nas raízes altas. O escuro começava a engoli-la, e sem varinha era praticamente impossível obter alguma luz. Ela olhou para trás, Scabior ainda estava parado na mesma árvore, a fitando, como se soubesse que iria encontrá-la em breve.

Ela precisava avisar a Rony e Harry que deveriam sair da floresta o mais rápido possível. Suas pernas tremiam e ela andava na direção que Scabior apontara, quando ela olhou para trás, viu que estava sozinha. Sua respiração era o único som na floresta negra. O coração batia mais forte à medida que ela se aproximava do local indicado.

Engoliu em seco quando percebeu o que havia vivido nas últimas horas. Se entregado a um snatcher, beijado, desejado. E se Scabior não tivesse a libertado, ela ainda estaria se corroendo em auto-aversão. Ela _estava_ se corroendo em auto-aversão. O cheiro do snatcher impregnava suas roupas, a tira de couro que ele lhe dera estava amarrada à sua cintura, contendo a blusa rasgada de se abrir. A dor entre as pernas a lembrava de tudo o que o homem havia feito com ela. As lágrimas agora corriam livremente por seu rosto e quando o vento batia, o gelava.

Hermione deu um último passo para ultrapassar a barreira de feitiço, sendo atingida por algo gelado. Seus olhos fitaram imediatamente a barraca que antes não existia. Ela passou a manga da blusa pelo rosto, escondendo as provas de que havia chorado e endireitou o corpo, focando-se em sair daquele lugar e continuar o que havia se prometido desde que apagara as memórias dos próprios pais.

Deu dois passos longos em direção à barraca, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo para tomar coragem de entrar, sua mente fabricando uma história parecida com a verdadeira, omitiria apenas sua entrega a Scabior. Hermione sabia que era inteligente o suficiente para fugir de snatchers sem ser pega, e os amigos não iriam contestar isso, mesmo que ela estivesse sem varinha.

"_Você tem quatro dias."_

Lembrou-se, a voz de Scabior retumbando em sua mente. Mordeu a língua e entrou pelo buraco da barraca.


End file.
